Ascension-The After Story
by CreaturesofDarkness
Summary: So this is a story I've just been DYING to write ever since I played the game Ascension. I strongly recommend to everyone who reads this to play the game Ascension. You can play it here: rinmarugames .com . Pleadse leave a review! THIS IS A AIDAxZANDER STORY!
1. Chapter 1

Thank you, Aida.

In the meanwhile I will stay in Ildis and find out everything I can about the Seer.

Maybe he or she is a student here? I heard that there was an exceptional mage in

the first years. I'll let you know if I find anything.

Are you sure the information about my teacher is correct? Jace is not exactly a reliable

source. I'll see you soon.

P.s: I miss you so much it's driving me crazy. I accidently burned a few parchments just

thinking about you in the library. I was kicked out.

-Z

Aida smiled to herself and set down the note. It had been almost two months since the gang split up and went they're different ways. She missed them desperately and wished at least one of them would visit her. The castle was a lot quieter now that everyone was gone. She walked over to her chest and kneeled down to open it. Inside, there was a note from a person(most likely a girl):

'Dear Mathile,

Something is happening within the castle. I fear the worst. PLease be careful. They might come looking for Aida. Tell her to stay away from the nobles no matter what. They are working with the Eagles. They wiped out the knight order. Be cautious

-Kathleen

What could this mean? Aida herself had felt something was wrong too, but she had felt that way ever since her mother's funeral. She sat down on the windowsill and thought about the things that happened in the past few weeks. Between her mother and brother dying… it was almost too much for her to handle. Aida hopped off the ledge and wrote a quick letter to Zander and Nina. She pulled a rope, calling for the eagle thug. He arrive moments later. "Yes my lady?" "Deliver this one to Zander. And this one to Nina. As fast as possible please." Aida said as politely and formal as she could muster. She was technically a queen after all. "As you wish." Right when the door shut, she squealed and excitedly changed into her traveling gear and grabbed her bag. Her hands were a blur as she loaded it with extra clothes, an extra pair of shoes, her comb, and 150 gold in which she hid in a secret pocket. Aida threw the door open and ran to the kitchen. For some reason the maids were giving her weird looks… Aida grabbed a few apples out of a barrel in the corner and a loaf of bread. She then dashed out the main doors and took a deep breath. The sea air calmed her somewhat. " Aida, you are going to behave yourself right?" Said Sarah, Aida's personal maid. Sarah handed Aida her Black and red cloak. "Don't I always?" Aida said with a mischievous grin. With that being said, she skipped off eager to get to Ildis A.S.A.P.

* * *

"So you finally going to see him?" Nina said as Aida boarded the ship.

"Yes! The castle is too quiet and too big for my liking so I decided to get out for a while." Aida replied after giving Nina a quick hug.

"Well I'm sure he'll be very happy to see you after all this time. How long has it been? two-three weeks since the gang split up?"

"It's only been two weeks, but it feels like its been a year. How long until we arrive?" Asked Aida.

"It'll be about a day. Might as well get comfortable, Nina walked off towards her cabin, "Oh and Aida,"

"Yes?"

" There's a surprise in your cabin."

With curiosity overwhelming her, Aida ran for the stairs leading to the lower deck and the guest cabins.

* * *

Aida burst through her personal cabin door and found her surprise. There sitting on her bed was the one and only, Zander. He jumped at the sudden opening of the door and dropped the book he had in his hands. The shock on his face was replaced with pure joy as he saw her standing in the doorway.

"Aida!" Zander got up and pulled Aida into a tight hug. Aida gratefully returned the hug. She pulled away and looked up at him.

"How did you get here?" Said Aida.

"How did _you_ get here?" Replied zander.

"Well I was just in my way to come visit you in Ildis."

"None of that matters now since we're together." Zander said lacing his fingers through Aida's. He leaned his head down and kissed her on the lips. Aida wrapped her arms around his neck and he circled his arms around her waist. Zander opened his lips, deepening the kiss. His bangs were slightly tickling her nose. She started giggling and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Zander asked.

"Your hair was tickling my nose and it felt weird."

"Oh, tickling like this?!" Zander tackled her onto the bed and pinned her down and started tickling her sides.

" HAHAHAHAHHA! ZANDER STOP! HAHAHAH I CANT BREATHE!" Not long after, Zander started laughing too and soon they were both laying side by side breathing hard.

"Hey, I love you." Aida said grabbing Zander's hand.

"I love you too."

Zander rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms securely around her, almost as if her were afraid she would disappear. Aida rolled onto her side too and snuggled up to his warm body. They both eventually fell asleep, in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

So I am very sorry people for the late update! I read the reviews and it made me so happy to see that people liked my very short first chapter. I'm thinking about writing an after story for the anime movie Spirited Away. If you haven't seen it, you need to watch it. like right now. Shoo! Anyway, enjoy!

Quick warning: The first chapters' POV (Point of View for those of you who don't know) was in third. The POV in this chapter is going to be in first. the person telling the story will differentiate too.

* * *

**Aida-1st**

When I woke up, the first thing I felt was warmth. The warmth was all over my body. I opened my eyes to find myself staring at a wall with a deep red stain. _'Oh what a lovely thing to wake up to.'_ Hopefully the mysterious stain was just wine and not blood.

Then again, there was barely any light in the cabin room. For all I knew the stain was purple and not red at all. It was only the wee hours of the morning.

My body stiffened when I felt air on the back of my neck. I slowly turned my head, wondering who was behind me. I exhaled when I saw Zander sleeping peacefully. Turning my head back to the wall, I closed my eyes; trying to fall back asleep.

Ugh. I hate days that are like this.

Deciding that I wasn't going to be able to fall asleep, (after tossing and turning for ten minuets) I carefully got out of bed. I quietly padded over to the dresser and grabbed my brown leather shirt with belts going down my stomach and the red in the chest area. It was my favorite shirt.

I put on my shirt and pulled on some black jeans. My boots were the next thing on my body. Lastly, I put my twin daggers onto their sheathes. I may be on a ship in the middle of the ocean, but hey, you never know.

I carefully walked across the bedroom floor, hoping Zander wouldn't wake up. After all, he had traveled all the way from Ildis. He must be exhausted.

Finally reaching the door I opened it as quietly as I could and silently stepped out.

The cold air was like a slap to the face after being in the warm cabin, but the fresh air felt good. I wrapped my arms around myself in attempt to stay warm. The sun was just barely coming up which meant that it was going to be awhile before it was warm again.

I walked across the main deck, past the pole with the ladder leading to the crows' nest, and onto the bow of Nina's ship. The whole bow was raised about two feet off of the main part.

I stepped up onto the raised part and walked to the very front of the ship. I rested my cold arms on the slightly damp wood and closed my eyes. It wasn't long before I heard a door open then close. I turned around and saw Zander appear from the doorway, looking confused. I placed my elbows on the wood where my forearms had just been resting.

"Mornin' sunshine!" I called to him.

"There you are Aida! You weren't in the bed when I woke up. It scared me." Zander said with a worried look on his face.

"I'm sorry Zander. I couldn't fall back asleep and I didn't want to wake you from my tossing and turning. I would have left you a note, but I couldn't find any paper." I replied.

Zander stretched and walked over to me. He put one arm on either side of me; pinning me to the wood.

"Just make sure you don't do it again and I'll forgive you." He whispered.

"I wont."

Zander looked at my lips for a brief second before leaning down and kissing me. He moved his hand from the wood to my lower back, pulling me against him causing the kiss to deepen. Zander picked me up and set me down on the rail. That way I didn't have to stand on my toes.

Zander pulled away, breathing hard.

"Why don't we go back inside Aida?"

"Sounds great."

I moved my hand to push myself off of the wood. Sadly the wood was damper than I thought and I slipped and fell off of the edge.

"Aida!" Zander screamed. He caught my foot just in time. "Hold on I'll pull you up!"

I just hung there in shock; my voice wouldn't work for some reason. I looked at the water several feet below my head. If my eyes weren't deceiving me, I think I just saw a mermaid's face.


	3. Chapter 3

Zander finally got me pulled up. There was a look of complete horror on his face until he saw that I was perfectly fine. He pulled me into a tight embrace and buried his face in my neck.

"Aida, Aida, Aida... I'm so sorry. I can't believe I let that happen to you. I'm so sorry...," His voice quivered, " You almost died because of me. I'm so sorry."

"Zander It's okay; I'm perfectly fine," I pulled away from him and spread my arms out, " See perfectly fine!"

Zander still had a worried look on his face, but he nodded his head.

"Okay..." Zander said.

We both turned our heads when we heard the sound of a bell ringing. There, just barely within sight, was land. There were trees practically completely covering the entire beach, and several small cabins.

"Welcome to your vacation home guys!" I heard Nina say from behind us.

"Vacation?" Zander and I said at the same time.

"Yes. Vacation. You two need a nice and long vacation together, just the two of you."

I looked at Zander and saw that his cheeks had a slight pink hue to them. Was he... blushing?! It makes me wonder what dirty things he's thinking about right now... ew.

"How long will we be there?" I asked.

"You guys will be there for one month. I'll come and pick you guys up after the month is over." Nina replied.

I turned to Zander, " Did you know anything about this?"

"No I didn't, but this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up."

"He's right Aida." Nina pitched in.

The three of us just stood there for about ten seconds before I sighed and agreed with Zander and Nina.

"Well," Nina said, "it's not going to be long before you guys have to row yourselves into the shore, so I would suggest packing up your stuff and loading it onto the row boat." She paused. " Also there isn't anyone else here right now, so you have the entire island to yourselves, but that doesn't mean you have nothing to worry about. They say that this place is haunted, but I'm sure that's just an old rumor to keep people away from this place. Anyway, shoo shoo you two. Go get your stuff together!"

* * *

Zander's muscles were looking quite lovely while he rowed the boat to the shore. The closer we got to the sandy beach, the clearer the water got. It was gorgeous.

The boat finally eased it's way onto the golden sand. Up close, the cabins were in much nicer shape than they looked from the distance. The wood used to construct the cabins looked freshly cut and polished. There was even smoke coming out of one of the chimneys of one of the cabins. It was nice. This was going to be fun.

I grabbed my suitcase and walked to the cabin in front of us. About halfway to the front door, I decided to take my boots off and let my feet soak up the warmth from the sand. The sand was almost as soft as silk.

"WOAH!" I heard Zander yell.

I turned around to find Zander laying on his back halfway in the sand and halfway in the water. The sight was so ridiculous I simply had to laugh.

"Zander, how could you have possibly fallen? Did your foot get caught or something?" I asked.

"I guess my foot _did_ get caught. I could've sworn that I felt someone grabbed my foot though..." Zander replied while rubbing his foot.

I shook my head, set my suitcase on the ground and walked over to him. "You silly little klutz. C'mon. Lets go get unpacked."

Zander grabbed my outstretched hand and pulled himself up." Yeah.." He said.

He then grabbed his own suitcase while still holding my hand and walked up to the front door of our temporary home.

* * *

**Hey guys! Creature here! So I'm sorry to keep you all waiting for this update. I've just been really lazy -_- Also sorry for such a crappy chapter...  
Anyway, Thanks for reading this story and PLEASE leave a review! It feels good on the soul whenever I read a review from someone who read my story (whenever I read reviews it makes me want to write, so if you want me to update my chapters more often, just post a review!) Also, Also, Whenever I read a fanfics, there's usually a disclaimer saying that you don't own the story or characters, blah, blah, blah. Should I start putting up a disclaimer at the beginning of my chapters? Oh, and it would be nice if you people could give me some ideas for later on in the story! I'm pretty much set on ideas right now, but I never know When I might run out... Thanks again peoplez!**

**PEACE!**


	4. AUTHOR NOTE PLEASE READ!

**So hey guys Creature here. UUMMMM the next chapter is going to be.. ummm... I guess I should say 'M' worthy. Im probably going to actually change the rating from 'T' to 'M', but I need your guys's opinion. Just a simple yes or no would be nice. I wont pose the next chapter however until I get a review with an answer. (Mew Blue Bubblegum, sorry but you don't count for this one. and don't try to leave a review as a guest either!) **

**PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

So hey everybody! I am so deeply sorry that I haven't updated in practically forever, but the time has now come for the long awaited chapter update. It's not too descriptive, so don't piss yourselves. Tehe ENJOY!

* * *

"So, what do you want to do now that we're unpacked Aida?" Zander asked me. He was now laying on the gigantic bed that was in the main bedroom and I was laying on the couch that was in front of the fireplace. Even though it was summer time, It wasn't hot in the cabin. it was actually quite comfortable. The cabin had a nice cinnamon smell that made you want to cook. We had eaten lunch already so we had nothing to do except relax.

"I don't know Zan," I replied while standing up and walking over to the bed, "What do _you_ want to do?"

"What do I want to do?" He asked with a mischievous grin. Before I could register what he was doing, he grabbed me by my waist and threw me onto the bed next to him. He then pinned my hands above my head and put one leg on either side of my thighs.

"Do you _really_ want to know what I want to do right now?" He asked in a sexy, low, seductive tone. His eyes were penetrating my soul as if they were demanding an answer.

"Oh Zander. I could only imagine the dirty and repulsive things your thin-" I couldn't finish my sentence because he had planted his lips onto mine in a non-nice way. It kinda hurt actually..

I decided to play along with his little game, so I pushed back at him with just as much force. After awhile, I felt something brush along my lips. Something...wet and rough...

With a smirk I realized that it was Zanders tongue. I opened my mouth and allowed his tongue to enter. He seemed a little hesitant at first, but he eventually started exploring every crease and crevice of my mouth. A soft moan escaped my lips. I soon felt Zanders hands on my stomach; unclipping all the belts. This may have been our second time, but the thought of being naked in front of him still scared me a little bit. I decided to not only allow him to remove my shirt, but to also attempt to remove his.

I first started my slipping my hands underneath his shirt and feeling his well-defined muscles. By the time I had actually started grabbing the seam of his shirt, he had already unbuckled all of the belts from my shirt and was now trying to unravel the white material used to bind my chest.

"Now, now Zander don't get too feisty. I haven't even gotten your short off yet. That's no fair to me." I said playfully.

"You know for a fact that this fairness you speak of can be fixed." Zander then, in one swift motion, removed his shirt and tossed on the ground next to mine.

"See? what did I tell ya." He smirked and leaned back down for another kiss. This kiss was more passionate than the other ones. His tongue danced around in my mouth, making another moan escape my lips.

Before I knew it, Zander had completely removed the bindings and was now massaging my breasts. I could feel my face getting hotter and hotter my the second. I'm sure I must've looked like a tomato my now.

I pulled away." Okay Zander. Time for your pants."

It didn't take long for him to quickly jump out of his loose black leggings, which were added to the pile of clothes on the ground.

I glanced down and saw that he had a quite visible erection. Damn now much does he want to have sex with me?! He's acting completely different from the Zander I know.

He looked at me as if to say, 'okay your turn now.'

I slid the tight pants that I was wearing down and off of my legs very slowly; just to tease him. The moment they were off, he jumped back onto the bed for another lovely tongue kiss. Our naked bodies were creating friction that was almost too hot to stand.

Zander got himself into _that_ position.

"Are you ready Aida?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied nervously.

"Okay then, On the count of three: One, two three!"


	6. Author Note 2

Hello my lovely readers! Creature here!

So, just as a little reminder I will not post any new chapters on this story until I get at least two reviews on the most recent posted chapter. I know, I know. I apologize deeply, but I really like to know that you people are still alive... I don't like posting a chapter and thinking that no one is reading it because there haven't been any new reviews in the past month.. Hehe well _please_ review and you never know; just maybe i might post a new chapter! Well thank you for your time and sorry if you thought this was a continuation off of the last chapter...

Psst! I don't mind PM's or any reviews telling me to update faster! If anything I like them because they give me a little kick in the butt and they make me want to write more. I will also take requests for things that you want to see in later chapters!


	7. Chapter 7

Soooo hey guys Creature here. I apologize for not updating in awhile. Ther are so many excuses I could make for not updating, but I'm not going to say(type) any of them. I'm sorry. I know how agonizing it is checking this website everyday hoping to see that a story was updated. Anyway, enjoy!

Zander 1st

I awoke with a start. The hairs on the back of my neck rising instantly. There was someone, or something outside.

I carefully unwrapped my arms from Aida, making sure not to wake her up. Looking around the room, I tried to find something that was worthy of being a weapon. The only thing I saw was a large stick that needed to be chopped up for later use. I quickly grabbed it and padded across the floor to the front was barely any light seeping in through the windows. It must be really early in the morning.

I looked out the window by the door and saw that it was lightly snowing. Looking down I saw I wasn't exactly...clothed. I grabbed a blanket out of the large basket under the window and wrapped it around myself. It wasn't much, but it worked for now.

I slowly opened the front door and peeked outside. Standing there was a young woman. About my and Aida's age. She looked up at me. Her lips were almost completely blue and she was shivering violently. There was a light cloak around her shoulders, and a hood over her sleek dark brown eyes were chocolate brown just like her hair.

She was beautiful.

Not as beautiful as Aida of course, but she was pretty.

"Can I help you?"I asked still hiding behind the door.

The girl tried to answer, but her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted.

I dropped my stick-weapon and caught her. Sometime in this process, I heard Aida shift in her sleep. She sat up.

"Zander?" She called.

"Yeah I'm here."

"What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, but um. We have a small situation."

After hearing this, her head swiveled to look at me and she grabbed her knives.

Aida took one look at me and the girl then relaxed. She rubbed her temples.

"Who is she?" Aida asked.

"I, uh, don't really know. She just showed up at the front door then fainted." I said quickly.

"Okay," Aida said slowly, "What do you want to do with her?"

I thought about this for a moment. There were really only two options that we could do. We could throw her back out into the cold, or we could keep her with us and find out why she's here.

"Lets keep her here." I said. "She might be someone important."

"Okay. Put her by the fire so she can defrost. When did it start snowing?"

"I don't know," I said while picking the girl up and carrying her over to the couch by the fire. "It must've started sometime last night."

I could hear Aida get out of bed and get dressed. We both had fallen asleep quickly after our little 'ron-de-vu' and had forgotten to get dressed.

Aida walked over to me and planted a kiss on my lips.

"Good morning love." She said sweetly.

I kissed her back. "Good morning."

It was weird hearing sweet words out of Aida's mouth. She isn't really one to say sweet words.

We stood there for a few seconds. Just holding each other. It was then that I realized I wasn't exactly clothed.

"Umm, Aida?"

"Yes Zander?"

"Can I get dressed please?"

Aida looked down ans smirked. Her green eyes sparkled as he looked back at my eyes.

"Do you deserve the right to get dressed after last night?" She asked seductively.

"Do you have the right to be talking about what _you_ did last night?" I replied.

She let out a small laugh. "Point taken."

I let go of her and walked over to the bed where my suitcase was. It took me no longer than 30 seconds to get dressed, which impressed Aida.

"How the hell do you get dressed that quickly?" She was not drinking something in the kitchen and was starting to make breakfast.

"I guess I'm just talented"

"As if." Aida said with yet another smirk.

I walked over to her and placed a hand on either side of her torso, pining her to the counter.

"Are you saying I'm not talented Ms. Aida?"

"I just might be Mr. Zander." She paused, briefly glancing down at my lips. "What are you going to do if I was?"

"Lets just say that it would only be a fraction of what I did last night." With that last sentence, I closed the distance between us and planted a kiss on her lips. Aida deepened the kiss by opening her mouth and wrapping her arms around my neck. I removed my arms from the counter and circled her small waist with my arms. I licked her bottom lip, requesting entrance and she happily obliged. We explored each other's mouths for what seemed like forever. We were both snapped back to reality when we heard a moan from the living room. The girl was waking up.

Aida and I glanced at each other before walking over to the couch that the girl was on. We knelt down in front of her face, feeling the warmth from the fire on our backs.

The girl moved around a few times before finally opening her eyes. Her pupils went wide and she gasped.

"Zander?!"


	8. Author Note

Hey guys Creature here.

I am very sorry about the very,very,very,very, **very** late update. i'm also sorry if you thought this was another chapter of the story.

So the reason I haven't been posting new chapters is for one: I actually kinda forgot about altogether...

And for two I have been writing another story of Wattpad. If you don't know what Wattpad is, you should definitely check it out. It's much like Fanfitcion, except with less...fanfiction.

Anyway, I just wanted to let you guys know that I **_will_** post an update for this story eventually, so just hang in there. I'll try to start updating sooner, like once every two weeks or even once a week.

Also, if you wanna check out my other story on Wattpad, just look up CreatureofDarkness and you should see two storied pop up: The Curse of Four and Gure Neko. You can just click on the button that says **find people** and the link to my profile should come up.

Stay fabulous my lovely creatures.


End file.
